


the most remarkable thing

by theonlytwin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, Multi, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/pseuds/theonlytwin
Summary: Doc has gotten - and Xavier didn’t think this was possible - more reckless since becoming a father. He gets himself hurt more often.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> youtube.com/watch?v=rwqAL46ly3I

After Alice, Xavier starts sleeping in Wynonna’s bed. 

That’s how it starts - just sleeping. Holding her. Sometimes kissing the top of her head. She smells of gunpowder and donuts.

***

It’s not that he doesn’t want to have sex. The time just never seems right - seems like he’s pushing, or she’s pushing, or there’s something else more important that has to happen. 

They kiss, sometimes, and it’s pretty great, and he jerks off in the shower kind of a lot, but mostly he’s just sleeping in her bed and not even getting to second base.

***

After a few weeks, Doc is there too. 

***

There was a showdown in an antique store. A grandfather clock maybe lands on someone. Doc gets laid out on the bed Xavier shares with the woman he loves, semi-conscious with a cracked rib. 

“Don’t make this weird,” Wynonna says, as she climbs into the bed beside him, gestures for Xavier to follow. “Neither of you.” She lays a hand on Doc’s stomach, and he very gently covers it with his own.

“Darlin’, when has anything ever been weird about your life and living situation?” His drawl is even thicker due to the Percocet, so it comes out _sitchaychun_. 

“Yeah, I can’t think of a single thing,” Xavier agrees as he spoons up behind Wynonna, one hand on her hip, listening to the quiet whistle of Doc’s breathing.

“Good,” she says. “I’m not losing any more people. Especially not you morons.”

“What can one say to such a declaration?” He makes _declaration_ more rhotic than it needs to be.

“Goodnight,” Xavier says, because he’s exhausted. He was the one who got the damn clock off the man.

***

He’s not there every night. 

He spends some of his nights in Shorty’s still, they figure, and some with them, taking up very little space, like a man who grew up in beds much smaller than people in the 21st century are used to.

Wynonna’s not even always in between them. That might have been awkward, the first time, if Doc hadn’t just curled up on his side, facing Dolls, and slipped almost immediately into sleep. He’s better at sleeping than some soldiers Xavier knows.

Xavier watched him while Wynonna splashed around in the bathroom, getting toothpaste on everything, probably. He’s sort of checking to see if Doc’s faking, and also - he doesn’t get to just look at Doc without the hat or some kind of argument in the way. 

He looks almost ornery, even asleep.

“Aww,” Wynonna says, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. “My boys.”

He rolls his eyes, but if he says anything, Doc might wake up. Wynonna slips into bed behind him, the shape of her nose just visible over the edge of Doc’s hair. 

He’s tempted to kiss the top of Doc’s head, but suppresses it.

***

Doc has gotten - and Xavier didn’t think this was possible - more reckless since becoming a father. He gets himself hurt more often. 

Goes off by himself - and when he comes back with a black eye, Dolls gets Jeremy to start tracking him, which works out until he finds the bug and throws a fit.

“I am not your pet, to be branded and tracked!” 

“You’re meant to be my partner,” Xavier tells him. “You’re meant to be on the team! And if you’re running away half-cocked, of course I’m going to want to know where you are.”

He glowers, and folds his arms. “I have been looking for Rosita. She hurt Waverly, threatened Wynonna and our child.”

Dolls throws his hands up. “Now doesn’t that sound like something I could have helped with? Something I should help with, seeing as you brought her in to make my serum.”

Doc keeps glowering. “It is not as simple as that.”

“Because she’s a revenant? Or because you were sleeping with her?”

“Do not be tawdry, Deputy Marshall. I promised her protection, and she thought so little of that she attempted to steal my daughter!”

“Oh, god forbid we get tawdry regarding your demonic ex,” Dolls says, uncertain as to why he’s pushing on this bruise.

Doc gets very close and very angry, voice dripping with venom. “Did it not occur to you that I might be absenting myself for a reason?”

“Yeah, real generous of you to shack up with her,” Dolls says, “real useful of you to ghost on us now.”

“When I began my relationship with Rosita, you had recently returned to humanity and been freed from Black Badge. You didn't think think perhaps I did not wish to - ”

He cuts himself off, snapping his mouth shut.

“Wish to what?” Dolls says. “Compete?”

“Get in the way,” he says, looking over Dolls’ shoulder.

“Hey, guys,” Wynonna leans in the door, “we got a live one. That dressage girl reckons her horses have been possessed.”

“Be right there,” Dolls calls, without turning.

He listens to her talk to Jeremy, keeping his eyes on Doc, who refuses to look at him.

“You,” he tells Doc, quietly, “are not in the way. You are - part of this.” 

“You guys coming or what?”

Doc looks at him sharply, and nods, once.

***

After they deal with the dressage girl, Wynonna rolls into bed first. 

Dolls grabs Doc’s arm in the hall. 

There’s something he wanted to say, but he can’t figure out exactly what it was, with Doc’s eyes big and blue and not angry now. Worried, maybe. Xavier feels worried to. 

There hasn’t been a playbook for anything, here, for the whole time he’s been in this town - proximity to Wynonna apparently destroys his ability to make plans, and proximity to Doc his ability to see them through.

“Did you change your mind?” Doc asks.

“No,” he says, because he hasn’t. He’s just not sure what he means by that.

“Well,” Doc raises an eyebrow.

“Oh,” Waverly says, down the hall. “Sorry, I was just - um - good night!” She powerwalks into the bathroom.

“Good night, baby girl,” Doc calls to her, and leads the way into the bedroom.

Now it’s Wynonna they don’t want to wake.

He shrugs off his shirt and unties his shoelaces. Doc has already shed his boots and vest - figures he’d be good at undressing. 

Xavier sits on the edge of the bed. Doc drops his jeans. 

They’ve done this dozens of times. There’s no good reason it’s this tense. He doesn’t want it to be tense. It’s not meant to be weird, they have enough weird shit to deal with.

“Someone turn off the light,” Wynonna says, muffled by the pillow.

Doc meets his eye and grins. Dolls’ stomach drops. It’s not meant to be like this. He’s not sure anymore what it’s meant to be like. 

“C’mon,” she moans, “I had to ride so many bucking broncos today, and not in the fun way.”

“Sorry,” Xavier lies down. 

“I will get the light,” Doc says, and leans over Xavier, still with that grin, switches it off.

He settles under the covers beside Xavier. 

Wynonna’s breathing is deep and even and warm. Doc is still and quiet. Xavier can’t get to sleep for what seems like years.

***

It only takes 24 hours for things to come to a head, and not in the way he expected.

See, it’s a Tuesday in Purgatory, which means by lunchtime Wynonna’s being held captive by some unhinged rockabilly band who suck the souls of groupies and Doc’s locked up in a cage with some kind of cougar/demon crossbreed slowly coming to consciousness.

The cougar thing has a skeleton so thick and weird bullets don’t do shit - Jeremy made a smoke bomb that knocked it out, but the cage turns out not to have a key, and the bars are too thick to shoot through. He has grenades, but at this distance, Doc will get blown to pieces too. 

It’s stirring, the creature, snorting and heaving, and Doc puts his fists on the bars, looks at Dolls. 

“Go help Wynonna.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Dolls says, and realises what he’s said. This is what Purgatory has reduced him to. Saying cliched one liners when he should be doing his damn job.

“Everyone leaves me, Deputy Marshall Dolls,” Doc replies with a half-smile, because he runs with arms open into cliched lines, living his whole damn life like it was a pulp novel or something. 

Dolls wants to roll his eyes, but Doc reaches through the bars.

Doc reaches through the bars, catches Xavier by the collar and fucking kisses him.

His mouth is hot, and his moustache doesn’t get in the way so much as do half of the fucking kissing. The bars are hard and chill against his skin, which feels superheated, like he might combust.

Dolls isn’t overwhelmed. Dolls is a professional. When Doc lets go, Dolls opens his eyes right away, and stares at his goddamn historical face for some kind of tactical reason that he’ll figure later.

“Go get her,” Doc says.

“I’ll be back for you,” Dolls tells him.

The thing is? He does come back for him. Real soon. He only gets halfway down the road when Wynonna meets him, blood splattered, Peacemaker in hand and Waverly on her heels. She’s fine.

“You good?” he asks, anyway.

“Always - you?”

“Doc’s in a cage with the creature feature, you got any fire power for that?”

“Probably,” she says, and takes two steps, and the shed Doc’s in blows up a little.

Dolls gets there first, because he was closer. He drags pressboard and charred metal away from Doc, who’s covered in gore but seems to have all his limbs intact.

“What did you do?” Wynonna yells, patting down his chest, looking for wounds.

“Taught that dog to fetch,” he says, pained. 

“You stole one of my grenades,” Dolls realises, and Doc grins, unfocused. He’s concussed.

“We were on our way,” Wynonna says, “you could have waited!”

Doc mumbles, “I have been waiting my whole life.”

“Gotta get you to hospital, Henry,” Dolls says, but Waverly’s already talking to a dispatcher. “You better stay alive so we can have a nice long conversation about when it’s appropriate to kiss people.”

“When it’s appropriate to what now?” Wynonna squints at him.

Doc has passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

In the waiting room, Dolls has Doc’s hat in his lap. 

“So,” Wynonna slides into the seat next to him, hands him a terrible hospital coffee. “You and Doc and sexy secret make-outs.”

He closes his eyes. “Not a secret, not make-outs. He kissed me. Once. To distract me from the fact that he was stealing a grenade.”

“Hmm. Y’know. I mean. It did work, didn’t it?” He opens his eyes, stares at Wynonna, who stares back, half hiding behind her coffee. “I’m just saying he’s - pretty good at kissing, right?”

Xavier drags a hand down his face. “Yup.”

“I mean - you’re also good at kissing.”

“Thanks,” he says, and drinks some coffee.

“Um. Look. You - and me. Dolls, I think I love you?” He chokes a little. “And I love Doc too. You guys - I’ve been kind of a dick, about you both, because - I needed to be for a while. Because I love both of you. I want both of you. But you don’t have to - I don’t want to force you into anything that you don’t - I have, like, no idea what I’m doing.”

Xavier puts his coffee on the ground. “Neither do I,” he says, taking her hand, “but I do - want to do it with you. Whatever it is.”

She laughs, teary. “Oh my god, you’re such a good man. It’s bullshit how good you are.”

He reaches up with his free hand, cups her cheek. 

“Mr Holliday is awake, and asking for whiskey,” a nurse says, walking past. 

“We should,” Xavier says, not letting go.

“Yeah, we should,” Wynonna agrees, and kisses him - gentle, chaste, just a warm press of the lips. “Together.”

They go see Doc Holliday holding hands. He carries Doc’s hat in the other.

He’s lying in the bed, managing to make a hospital gown look handsome as hell. 

Xavier watches him clock that they’re holding hands, watches his eyes gently close.

“Brought your hat,” Dolls says, and lets go of Wynonna to place it on the bed. He brushes his fingers over Doc’s wrist, and when he looks up, Doc is watching him, like he watched him in the bedroom last night. Intent, like he’s gonna call a bluff. 

“Thank you, Xavier.”

“So, gonna blow anything up in here?” Wynonna asks, lifting her hand to push some hair from his forehead. She doesn’t like being left out.

He grins. “Now what purpose would that serve?” 

“Maybe get you out of the property damage paperwork I’m going to make you do,” Xavier says, because that shed belonged to someone, probably.

“Still set on making me a lawman? Remember, Wyatt Earp failed before you.”

“Wyatt loved you, huh?” Xavier asks, and Wynonna gives him a look.

“Like a brother,” Doc nods.

“And you loved him.”

Doc nods again.

“Like a brother?” Wynonna has the least subtle rising inflection he’s ever heard.

Doc sighs, slowly blinks at the two of them. “Not exactly, no.”

“Holy historical homosexuality,” says Wynonna, not really under her breath. “Did he - did he know?” 

“Your great-grandfather was not that way inclined. If he was aware of the specificities of my affection, we never discussed it.”

“Well that’s stupid. You ought to - talk about feelings,” Wynonna says, with conviction.

“Ought you?” Doc asks. “Because in my experience you run the risk of hurting people, or putting them off.”

“So you’d rather say nothing and wait for people to leave you?” Dolls says, angered by how much sooner they should have had this conversation.

He gets that intent look again. “It’s not about my preference, so much as the reality.”

“You realise the lone wolf is a myth, jackass.”

“Dolls! This is a hospital.” Wynonna glances around and drops her voice. “But you are being a jackass, Henry. You’re not alone.”

“I suppose not,” he says, and smiles like a furled flag, all potential and promise.

“Wynonna told me she loves you,” Xavier says, to shock him. It works. He goes from smug to stunned in no time. Wynonna punches him in the arm, but he just smiles. “And I’m pretty sure my feelings for you aren’t exactly brotherly.”

“Oh my god, you were so smooth outside! Where did your smooth go?”

“I’m done playing games,” Xavier says, glancing from John Henry Holliday to Wynonna Earp. “We’re together, in this thing.”

“Fair enough,” Doc says, sitting up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Hey, hey, where are you going?” Wynonna asks, but Doc pulls Xavier into another kiss, quick and hungry and wet, and breaks away to kiss Wynonna, who laughs into his mouth. Xavier watches their lips move, runs a hand down Doc’s back, curves an arm around Wynonna’s waist. They’re warm and mobile against him - Doc turns to kiss him again, and Wynonna kisses his neck. Doc’s hand grips his belt and hauls him closer, his mostly naked thigh pushing between Xavier’s legs, and Wynonna rolls her hips. 

He could almost just - go for it, here in this fucking hospital bed separated from the public eye by a very thin curtain, but - of course - someone clears their throat behind them.

“Um - sorry to, uh, break this up,” Dolls takes a step back - it’s a doctor who looks about 21 and panicked, “but Mr Holliday’s CT scans are in.”

“Oh, I have been reading about CT scans,” Doc says, like he hasn’t just been caught half out of his hospital bed grinding on two people at once. “They allow the doctors to diagnose brain bleeds without resorting to trepanation.”

“They’re a modern marvel alright,” Wynonna says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“You, uh - should be able to take him home.” The young doctor is looking over their heads, backing slightly away. “I’ll just - get the discharge papers.”

“Thank you kindly,” Doc calls, and smiles at them.

He smiles, and Xavier manages to resist it.

“Put your damn pants on,” he tells Doc.

“What he said,” Wynonna opens the plastic bag by the bed. “Oh, they’re still covered in monster guts.” She holds up the shirt which has kind of - solidified? “Gross. Did they - wash you? Oh my god, did I kiss monster guts?”

“Doc!” Jeremy bursts through the curtain. “Oh my god, you’re OK. Are you OK?”

“I am well, Jeremy,” Doc says, and submits to Jeremy’s hug in good humour. 

Dolls nods to Waverly and Nicole as they appear at the curtain too.

“I bought some clean clothes,” Waverly says, “because the others were all covered in monster guts.”

“Oh, little sister, have I told you that you are my favourite?” Doc says, and kisses her on the cheek as he accepts the bag.

“Not today,” she beams.

“Well, I bought decent coffee,” Nicole says.

“You’re _my_ favourite,” Wynonna tells her, taking a cup.

“You’re all my favourites,” Jeremy informs them.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Xavier says, to Doc. “No such thing as a lone wolf. They’re pack animals.”

“Your point is made,” Doc inclines his head, and looks intently at Xavier again, like he’s sighting down a barrel. “Though I am sure you will make it again.”

Goddamn.

“OK, everyone out,” Wynonna starts waving her hands, “he’s putting pants on and we’re taking him home, and everything is normal.”

“That’s a real normal thing to say,” Waverly announces, but lets herself get herded.

Xavier is the last out, and Doc is still watching him, as he undoes his hospital gown.

“Hurry up, Henry.”

“Fastest hands in the state, Xavier,” Doc says, quietly. 

Xavier just shakes his head, follows the others.

They all stand round the hallway, explaining the day to each other, and Dolls feels like he might breathe fire, feels the months of sleeping next to Wynonna and Doc and doing nothing for fear of doing it wrong has seeped into his bones and made him totally insane. 

Wynonna keeps catching his eye, grinning and turning away, so he might not be the only one feeling like this. Waverly gives him the eye, so they’re probably not being subtle. He’ll have to tell Jeremy at some point, because Jeremy is impervious to anything that isn’t pretty much factually and directly delivered.

Doc claps him on the shoulder, totally dressed, like someone who’s never been covered in any monster guts at all.

“I find myself exhausted, Deputy Marshall. That paperwork you promised me will have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, home, where there’s a bed, and - stuff.” Wynonna winces as she hears the words coming out of her mouth.

Luckily, no one is listening to her right now, Nicole and Waverly making dinner plans, Jeremy and Doc discussing the smoke bomb to each other.

“Where’d all your smooth go,” he asks, in her ear. 

“I’m going to murder you,” she says, “Doc will help.”

“Nah. He likes me,” he tells her, leading her down the hall.

“Damn.” she whispers, “He does.”

Doc is watching them, maybe because he know they’re talking about him, maybe because he likes watching them. Xavier’s heart is slamming in his chest.

***

He almost trips, just getting up the stairs, because Doc keeps pressing his hands to new parts of Xavier, or Wynonna, and Wynonna keeps saying, “How did it take this long? I’m so sorry it took this long,” and kissing him.

When they get to the bedroom, Xavier peels off his shirt, and when he looks up, they’re both staring at him.

“Like, I think I’ve said this before, but _damn_ ,” Wynonna says. 

“Yup,” Doc nods, and strips off his own shirt.

“Like, damn again?” she says, and Doc just shakes his head.

Xavier walks toward her, puts his hands at her waist, pushes her singlet up, revealing pale skin, stretchmarked and lovely, stares down at her mouth, the curve of her cleavage. Doc is behind him, mouth on his neck, helping to get her topless. “Damn, yourself.”

“The two of you together might be the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Doc mutters, working now on Xavier’s belt. “I cannot tell what I want to do most,” he slides a hand into his boxers, and Xavier makes an undignified moan. “But I think, Deputy Marshall, that I should suck your cock.”

Xavier buries his face in the curve of Wynonna’s neck, thumbs on her nipples and mouth watering.

“Yeah,” she says, breathless, “and, you, Dolls, you could eat me out at the same time.”

“You are gonna murder me,” he says, dragging his face along her skin.

They lay him out on the bed this time, Doc between his legs and Wynonna straddling his face, Wynonna watching his dick disappear into Doc’s mouth. He licks up into Wynonna, wetter than water and hotter than hell, and she writhes and rocks, his hands on her thighs, as Doc licks down him, fingers pressing under his balls. 

She comes first, shuddering and sighing.

His hips buck and roll, and Doc pulls off, says, a little hoarse, “Wynonna, you should ride him.”

“Jesus,” he says, as she laughs, clambers off him, and on again, facing him now, wraps her hand around his dick, rolls her wrist. 

“How’re you going? Good?”

“He looks good,” Doc says, behind her shoulder, hands coming up to cup her breasts.

She waits, sliding her hand up and down through Doc’s spit. 

“Yeah?” she asks no one in particular.

Xavier grabs her hips. “Please.”

She slides right down, and he fits perfectly, snug and warm and pulsing. “Maybe you should fuck Doc sometime,” she suggests, as she twists her hips. “Maybe you should fuck Doc while he fucks me.” 

Doc lets out a ragged noise, slaps her, once, on the side of her hip, and she throws her head back. 

She bounces up and down and he comes, almost immediately. She collapses down, starts kissing him, lets his dick slide out of her, and he can feel Doc shift up, feels Wynonna take a breath that means he’s pushed into her, into Xavier’s come.

Her hair is all over his face, and he combs it back, kisses her cheek and ear, watching over her shoulder as Doc fucks her, eyes closed and mouth open. He strokes her back, gets his hands on her ass, bumping against Doc’s hands, not exactly but almost holding her steady for him. She shudders again, hands tight on Xavier’s arms.

Doc opens his eyes, when he comes, stares at Xavier, who is sucking a kiss into Wynonna’s neck.

***

The next morning, it’s only him and Wynonna in bed. He doesn’t notice, for a while, because Wynonna is extremely beautiful and totally naked, and he’s been wondering what the skin of her stomach tastes like for a long time. Turns out, gunpowder and donuts.

But he had expected Doc to walk in from the bathroom at some point, and he doesn’t. Xavier rolls away from Wynonna, listening to the house.

“What?” she asks, a little breathless.

“Where’d he go?”

“Huh,” she says, and fishes a nightshirt from the floor. 

As soon as they get to the staircase, half dressed and still kind of horny, he can smell frying butter.

Doc’s in the kitchen. There’s a stack of thick pancakes on a plate, and he’s flipping a fresh one in the air.

“Good mornin’ darlin’,” he says to Wynonna, “darlin’,” he says to Xavier.

“Are we both darlin’? That’s gonna get confusing,” Wynonna fetches syrup and forks, deposits them on the table.

“Honey? Dear heart? Sweetness?” he lists, dropping the new pancake on the pile. “Lover?”

“OK, I need to eat these, and then we need to have sex again, so you will shut up,” she says, and starts a pot of coffee.

“I can work with honey,” Xavier says, coming up behind Doc, kissing behind his ear, down his neck.

“I bet that you can,” Doc rumbles, rolling his hips back. 

“Holy shit, you guys are hot,” Wynonna says. “You know, pancakes keep. We could eat these later.”

Doc switches off the stove. Xavier reaches a hand out to Wynonna. She grins.


End file.
